


Not Yours

by ReyNimanSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, HE LIKES TO WATCH, Hux is a kinky little thing, Misdirected Hate Sex, One Shot Reyux, PWP, Pining Kylux, implied reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNimanSolo/pseuds/ReyNimanSolo
Summary: “Don’t worry. I’m not planning to tell Ren about your voyeurism. It’s rather exciting, really, knowing you watch.”Rey ran a finger down the row of buttons on his uniform. The metal made quiet clicks against her fingernail. He caught her wrist and pulled her hand away.“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He spoke in low, clipped syllables. His nails cut half-moons into her skin.“What excites you most, Hux? Is it the vile things I let him do to me or the simple thrill of watching?”





	Not Yours

Hux stood at the sink with his back to her, his frustration apparent in the loud clinking of the dishes he washed.

“Do you enjoy watching us fuck?” Rey took a sip of caf and set the mug down on the kitchen table behind her, waiting for his response.

His body tensed, hands going still. A plate clattered to the bottom of the wash basin. He turned, wearing a look of surprised embarrassment.

“What did you say?”

Rey’s fingers found the small decorative piece of metal in the depths of her robe pocket. She pulled it free and tossed it onto the counter. Hux watched the silver pip of his insignia skid across the surface. It came to rest in a puddle of soapy water.

“I asked if you enjoy watching us fuck. Or, does it just make you angrier?”

Hux pulled his eyes away from the pip to look at her. “Where did you find that?”

“In my wardrobe. It must have come loose the last time you hid in there.” Rey fiddled with the belt on her robe as though to adjust it, letting the front open wider.

Hux flushed, his eyes flickering over the smooth expanse of skin between her breasts. He wet his lips and tore his gaze away to meet hers. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not planning to tell Ren about your voyeurism. It’s rather exciting, really, knowing you watch.”

Rey ran a finger down the row of buttons on his uniform. The metal made quiet clicks against her fingernail. He caught her wrist and pulled her hand away.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He spoke in low, clipped syllables. His nails cut half-moons into her skin.

“What excites you most, Hux? Is it the vile things I let him do to me or the simple thrill of watching?”

He thrust his face close to hers, rage darkening his features. “You’re playing a dangerous game.”

“I’m not the one spying on the Supreme Leader while he fucks his girlfriend.”

“Whore, is more like it,” he spat.

Rey dared to lay her free hand on his cheek in mock sympathy. “We are both his whores, Hux, but he only fucks one of us.”

He batted her hand away from his face and jerked her other arm, pulling her closer. “I’m nobody’s whore, bitch!”

“You’re right. Even whores don’t have to wash his dishes.”

He growled, shoving her with his body until the back of her legs hit the edge of the table. The impact jarred her caf cup over the side where it shattered against the floor. She pulled free of his grip, stretching her arms out behind her, palms flat on the tabletop to keep him from pushing her onto her back. The hard ridge of his cock pressed against her thigh.

“That’s so sweet.” She wriggled against his erection. “Is that for me or for Kylo?”

Hux gripped the backs of her thighs and jerked her ass up onto the tabletop. His fingers dug into her legs, holding her in place while he ground himself against her.

“Fucking bitch!”

He tore at the loose silk of her robe, pulling it down her shoulders to expose her breasts. His greedy mouth suckled then bit the hard peak of a nipple. The pain made her gasp and draw in a hissing breath.

She threaded her fingers through his coppery hair, vying for control. “Neither of us means anything to him. Why do you think I let him fuck me the way he does? For love?”

Hux released her nipple and looked up at her. His rage had given way to fear and uncertainty.

“Do you love him?” he asked.

She sat forward, taking his face in her hands.

“No.” She shook her head. “He’s a monster.”

Hux closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh that ended with, “Thank gods.”

He mewled like a newborn kitten when she kissed him. She tried to pry his lips apart with her tongue but he resisted and pulled away.

“Why do you let him… do those things to you?”

“How does it make you feel when you watch us?”

He squeezed his eyes tighter shut. “I want to kill him.” When he looked at her again, tears glittered in his eyes. He whispered, “I want to kill you, too. For liking the way it feels when he hurts you.”

She pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his hips. He let her tongue slide into his mouth. His hands cradled her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples.

She broke the kiss. “How do you feel now?”

He didn’t answer, just lifted her up and carried her down the hall to his quarters. Her back hit his door before it slid open. Once inside, he pinned her up against the wall and let her legs down, freeing his hands to undo his trousers.

“It makes me crazy watching him fuck you but I can’t stop doing it. I’m scared he’s going to go too far the next time.” Hux hooked one of her legs over his hip and yanked her panties out of the way. With a sharp, urgent thrust, he pushed into her. “I swear to gods, _I swear_ , I won’t let him kill you.”

Rey held tight to his neck and let him spend his pent-up emotions on her. A few moments later, he groaned and came with a violent shudder. The adrenaline leached from his body. It left him gasping for breath and trembling.

He buried his face in her neck and clung to her.

“He’ll kill me for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess to reworking a piece I wrote years and years ago into this naughty little Reyux one shot. It's always been one of my favourites and I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't have time for anything else today.


End file.
